He's All That
by LazyassedSilverDemon
Summary: One of the most popular, yet smartest, girls in high school, Tecna, makes a bet that she can turn the nerdiest and unattractive dork she could ever find, Timmy, into a high school hottie and prom date material after being dumped by her boyfriend. But as time passes and Timmy starts to transform, Tecna couldn't help but develop real affections for him...
1. Chapter 1

**I don't know, just a random idea, I guess.**

 **This story is based off the movie 'She's All That'. I watched the movie and it was really interesting, and then I thought, hey, why not one of the Winx couples in this situation? So here I am. At first I thought of Stella and Brandon in this situation, but there are already a lot of SxB stories out there so yeah. Also, we already have a geek in the show so I was like, 'meh', TxT it is. The only difference is that the roles have been switched. Instead of the guy making a bet, it's the girl. And this story won't entirely follow the movie's plot though, so yeah.**

 **I've included all the pairings here, but it will mostly just focus on Tecna and Timmy.**

 **Also, I've made Tecna kinda OOC here, maybe everyone else too, I don't know, nor I'm even sure anymore. If they are, I promise you, they will be in more character in the next chapters, I just needed to get this first chapter off my chest. Okay? Okay.**

 **That's all I've gotta say. Other than some bad language, but that's about it, I hope you enjoy reading!**

* * *

 **He's All That**

Summary: One of the most popular, yet smartest, girls in high school, Tecna, makes a bet that she can turn the nerdiest and unattractive dork she could ever find, Timmy, into a high school hottie and prom date material after being dumped by her boyfriend. But as time passes and Timmy starts to transform, Tecna couldn't help but develop real affections for him...

* * *

A certain orange-brown haired bespectacled boy sighed, practically dragging his book bag, along with folders held against his chest and other bags that are practically clinging on his arms and shoulders as he made his way to his school building, Magix Highschool, or as most students call it, Magix High.

He huffs as he prevented his bags from falling off by lifting his shoulders and arms for a moment, before continuing to walk around the campus. It was the end of Spring Break and classes are now back, much to his dismay. It wasn't like he hated education or anything, heck, he _loved it._ He wasn't called the 'Nerdiest dork in school' for nothing.

It was because of the people that went there. How almost everyone judge and label each other is beyond him and the highly intelligent brain of his. But he didn't care, a few months from now, and he's now out of this hellhole and into College. Given the fact that he has already been drowning in acceptance letters from colleges and universities lately, he is certain that being a nerd will somehow pay off, maybe someday. He heard many things about how College isn't like High School, people don't even care who you were in High School, so at least he has something to look forward to.

Pushing his red thick-rimmed glasses up the bridge of his nose, he looked around, observing the people around him. He knew that most of these people aren't as smart as he is, even his nerdy group of friends. Well, maybe except one, and that is Tecna Titania. They don't really interact much, so you can't really consider them as friends, or even acquaintances, at least, when it comes to anywhere else outside their Computer Science, Physics, Chemistry, and Algebra classes (which are the classes that they are in together, and coincidentally, the classes that they are both great at). But anywhere beyond that, they're just strangers.

And unlike him, being the 'Nerdiest Dork in school', she's actually quite popular. Despite being smarter than him, she's not considered a nerd, a lot of guys actually find her quite attractive and he also happens to find her really gorgeous, but he knew he didn't have a chance. So not only was she blessed with intelligence like him, but she's also blessed with beauty and confidence, something that he lacks completely. Sometimes, he thinks it's simply not fair. But when did complaining like a 5-year-old ever help?

Hearing the bell ring, signalling the start of 1st period, he sighs, readjusting his bags and walking off to his class.

* * *

Meanwhile, hours later

"Hey girls, sup?" Greeted an Asian girl with dark-blue hair in pigtails, Musa Melody, to her friends, the always popular Winx Club, as she sat down on her usual spot, with a tray of 'funky' cafeteria food. As she was about to dig in to her food, she noticed someone missing. "Uh, where's Tec?" She asked, looking around for any signs of her smart best friend.

The rest of the Winx girls shrugged at this. "I think Jonas wanted to talk to her or something." A blonde with fashionable clothing and a flawless face full of mascara, Stella Solaria, shrugged her shoulders as she took a bite out of a french fry. "I saw her outside with him."

"Oh?" The music-loving girl raised a brow, opening her juice box. "What does he want to talk about this time?"

"How would we know?" Asked an athletic girl with dark skin and cerulean eyes, Aisha Andros, "While Tecna and I were walking together on the hallways for lunch, he just came up to us and just pulled her away to who-knows-where."

"That was quite rude of him." Commented a Latina with narrow jade eyes, Flora Adams.

"Well, I hope their talk will end soon because it kind of feels incomplete being here without Tecna." A redhead with cyan eyes, Bloom Peters, muttered. "Like they always say, one for all, all for one."

"Because every popular girl group needs a smart one to guide the dumb bitches." Musa said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "Am I right?" The girls, except Stella, snickered at this.

"Ha ha ha." Stella laughed sarcastically, knowing that the 'dumb bitches' is directed at her. "But seriously though, where is she? We need to do that badass walk in the hallways as if we're the most popular girls in school."

"But we _are_ the most popular girls in school." Bloom pointed out, biting a piece of her pizza.

It was true; they are the most popular girls in school. The Winx Club, silly name, but almost everyone in this school pretty much looks up to them. Bloom Peters being the leader, Stella Solaria being the blonde airhead (don't tell her that), Flora Adams being the sweet and shy one, Musa Melody not only being the tomboy, but also loves music, Tecna Titania being the smart one, and Aisha Andros being the athletic one.

The Winx were currently in their 4th and final year of high school, and it was 6 weeks before their prom. How is Prom even relevant? Well, this is a high-school romance fiction, of course there will be Prom. Duh.

Before any of the Winx girls could say anything else, there came none other than a certain magenta-haired girl, Tecna Titania, with a rather saddened expression as she sat down next to Musa. "Hey, girls." She greeted them blandly as she set her lunch tray down.

Her friends, noticing her rather sad look and tone, asks her about it. "What's wrong Tec?" Musa asked in concern, looking up from her own lunch tray. "What did Jonas do? Or say? Or something?"

The pink-haired girl frowned at the mention of her boyfriend, or rather, ex-boyfriend. She looked up and was about to tell the typical lie 'It's Nothing', or 'I'm fine'. But noticing her friends' intense stares at her, she knew they wouldn't accept that kinds of answers and still pressure her into telling what's really bothering her. "I-it's nothing to worry about, girls, alright?" She tried to assure them, giving a weak smile. "It's just that..." She trailed off, as if to tell them 'Get ready for what I'm about to say'. "...Jonas broke up with me."

Bloom stopped eating her pizza to stare at the female genius in shock, Flora looked up from her meal in surprise, Stella dropped her orange juice, Aisha stopped eating, and Musa felt her jaw drop at this.

"What?!" Her friends all yelled in chorus, causing Flora and Tecna to flinch, and some nearby students to look at them with raised brows. Until Musa and Stella all glared at them, clearly saying 'get lost' to them, feeling the intense glares, those students tensed up and looked away, trying to mind their own businesses.

"Anyway," Stella cleared her throat, before suddenly grabbing Tecna's shoulders and began shaking her violently. "He broke up with you?! What?! Why?! When?! How?!"

"Stella, breathe." Flora tried the calm the blonde, she was always like this when it comes to relationships. "There must be some reason why he would want to break up, Tecna?" She looked at her pink-haired friend with a curious look.

"Stell, stop shaking her." Aisha commanded, prying Stella away from the dizzy girl, "Okay, now explain."

Tecna looked dazed for a moment, before shaking her head and regaining her composure. Taking a deep breath, she asked. "What would you prefer, a long drawn-out and detailed flashback about the breakup or should I just summarize it for you?"

The girls looked at each other for a moment, debating which they should choose. "We don't have time for flashbacks, so the second one, I guess." Musa shrugged, the others also agreed at this.

"Fine." She sighed, leaning her cheek on her palm. "Basically...Jonas dumped me for this reality show TV star that he met during Spring Break."

"That sucks." Musa frowned, even her boyfriend, Riven Titania, wouldn't do anything like that, despite him being a jerk and all.

"That's just low, even for him." Bloom shook her head.

"I bet you can find someone better, sweetie." Flora attempted to comfort her.

"Oh come on, you don't need him." Aisha says.

"Thanks, girls." Tecna attempted to smile at her friends' encouragements. But she still couldn't help but feel, not sad, but a bit bitter. "I don't know why, but this breakup isn't really affecting me much."

They blinked at this, "What? Then why do you look so sad, then?"

"Well, yes, I find this breakup a tad bit saddening." Tecna shrugged. "But it didn't really leave me much of an impact, to be honest. Sad? Perhaps. Depressing? Not necessarily. Though, it did feel a bit bitter that I'm now single, but that's about it. Other than that, I feel fine."

"Well, we're glad that you're coping well." Bloom smiled, "Unlike other people here..." She trailed off, eyeing Stella with a knowing look. Remembering the time where her boyfriend, Brandon Cruz, got into a Mitzi problem and she just kind of went depressed for a week. Stella huffed at this and crossed her arms.

"Whatever."

* * *

...

"-And so Riven was like-...oh shoot." Musa rambled about her boyfriend to her best friend as she and the Winx walked around the school campus, but stopped as she spotted a certain blond making out with some girl in the direction they were intending to go. She stopped her friends' tracks and whispered, "Ex-boyfriend, 12 o'clock."

The girls gasped at this while Stella scrunched her nose in disgust at the outfit that the girl was wearing. "Ew, what kind of person even wears that with that col-"

"No time for that, Stell." Musa interrupted her blonde friends as she and the Winx turned around, gathering around with Tecna on the middle so she cannot be seen.

"Let's go now, please." Tecna pleaded as she looked back in disgust, who really wants to see their ex-boyfriend making out with someone else? No one, that's who.

Just as the girls were about to retreat, they were stopped by a male voice calling out for them. "Hey!" To their horror, they turned and saw Jonas and his new girlfriend approaching them.

"Cover her!" Stella yelled-whispered as the surrounded the female genius, trying to act as normal as possible.

"Hey, ladies." The blond boy with blue eyes greeted them as his new girlfriend practically clung on his arm. "Have any of you seen Tecna?" He asked sarcastically, looking around in an almost sarcastic way.

"Not really." Musa lied, frowning to him. "Why would you look for her, anyway?"

"Because," He started, approaching them closer and pushing Musa and Aisha away, revealing Tecna frowning and glaring at him. "I want to see her."

"What do you want?" She snapped at him, she was still bitter about the breakup and is not intending to have a chat right now.

Jonas just chuckled as he held his arms up in defense, while his new girlfriend gave off this high-pitched annoying laugh. Much to the Winx's annoyance. "I just want to see how you're coping with being single. You know, being left by someone like me does kinda suck, does it?"

"Who the hell do you think you are?" She snapped again at him. "It's not like that sorry excuse of a breakup left an impact on me, anyway!" She exclaimed at him, before gesturing to her surroundings. "There are 2500+ guys in this school and I bet any of them could replace you in my life!"

"Hmm, is that so?" Jonas asked with a smirk, "I doubt it."

"You are replaceable." She narrowed her teal eyes at him. "Like I said, any of these guys can easily replace you." She repeated, gesturing to her surroundings, "I don't care if you're the 'cutest' guys in school and that sort of bullshit, but I can bet that one can surpass that."

"So, is that a challenge, I hear?" He asked dangerously, still smirking.

Before Tecna could respond, Stella yelled out, "YES!" She yelled, "Tecna here can definitely make a guy here much better than you! I guarantee it!"

"Are you sure about that?" Asked Jonas to Tecna.

"Wait what." Tecna blurted out, eyes wide. Is she serious right now?

"She means yes." Stella grinned as the rest of the Winx girls just slapped their foreheads.

"Stella!" They exclaimed.

"What?" Stella asked, completely missing the point.

Jonas thought about it as he ran his fingers through his blond perm, before looking at Tecna with a smirk. "Here's the challenge: Try to make at least one guy more popular and attractive than I am in less than 6 weeks."

"...I don't like where this is going." She frowned.

"If you win, then you have proved that I could be easily replaceable." He began, "But if I win, you will have to go to Prom with that certain guy."

Tecna thought about it for a moment, before nodding. "Fine. Challenge accepted." She looked around, "So, where's the guy?"

"I will choose." He says, looking around. A fat boy? Sounds tempting, but no. A geek? Nah. He continued to look around, scratching his head. But a smirk had crept into his face as he spotted a certain orange-brown haired bespectacled boy, carrying a lot of bags, trying to climb a short set of stairs. But fails as he falls flat on his face, and he could have sworn the glasses must have cracked. He started laughing as he makes ringing noises. "We have a winner!" He cheered, pointing to the bespectacled boy that had just fell on the stairs.

Tecna raised a brow and peered towards the direction Jonas was pointing, the other girls did the same. "I can't see- oh no." Her eyes widened at the realization. The realization that not only Jonas had chosen a nerd, but he chose the Nerdiest of the nerds!

"Who is it?!" Stella demanded, trying to get a better look of who Tecna's bet is. Before her own eyes widen at the realization. "Timmy?! Timmy Warren?! The nerdiest geek in school?!"

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh dear, it kind of messed up. Oh my god. Why didn't I check earlier?**

 **Well, I hope it won't mess up this time, I guess. I am so embarrassed right now oh my god.**

 **Now that's all fixed, I guess, I hope you enjoy reading this real chapter and not just computer codes.**

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me." Tecna stated, turning to Jonas with a horrified look. Not only he has chosen a _nork_ (A nerd _and_ a dork), but he chose the nerdiest one she's ever met! And trust her, she met plenty of nerds, geeks, dorks, etc. by attending nerdy conventions and going into comic book stores. Hey, just because she's considered a popular girl in school doesn't mean she has to obsess with boys and makeup (that's Stella's job). She also happens to be extremely smart and happens to have an interest in Technology.

"What's wrong? You said that I am replaceable with any guy around here." Jonas shrugged in a fake-innocent way, while his girlfriend (Let's just call her Mackenzie from now on) just continued on with her annoying high-pitched laugh (Tecna could have sworn Musa is trying hard not to punch her in the face). "Now, why won't you do it with Timothy Warren here?"

"There are a lot of reasons why!" Exclaimed Stella, grabbing the blonde permed boy by the shoulders and harshly pulled him for him to see the bespectacled boy clearly. "Shaggy orange-brown hair? Red thick-rimmed glasses? A green shirt with orange stripes with a white shirt underneath? Who does that anymore?! Not to mention the color of his pants! Eww! Someone, call the fashion police!"

Bloom observed the bespectacled boy. "He looks like that stereotypical ginger nerd in movies, only this is real life, not a movie…."

"…Says the ginger dork herself." Mackenzie snickered. Bloom just clenched her fist and was about to pound on her, but was stopped by Flora who instructed her to take a deep breath, which she did. She then eventually calmed down and huffed.

"Anyway," Musa started, "He looks like someone who just had his Genetics take a shit on him or something."

"Oh, come on," Flora herself observed the boy, "He's not that bad."

"No, Flo, he's _that_ bad." Aisha pointed out, shaking her head and sighing.

Flora frowned at her friends' negativity. How they just judged this poor boy by his appearance, when he could be really nice for all they know. "At least say something positive about him."

"Well…" Stella started, observing him again. "I guess we can make him cute, just get rid of the glasses, do something with his hair, and….err,"

"Really, Stell?" Bloom frowned at her friend's speechlessness.

"This is bad." Musa shook her head with a horrified look. "If Stella can't fabulize him, I don't think anyone else can."

"Well, you'd better get going." Jonas piped up, getting ready to leave. "He obviously can't groom himself." With a chuckle and yet another annoying high-pitched laugh, they left, but before they could disappear into the crowd, Jonas turned back to the magenta-haired girl with a smirk. "And remember, no backing out."

"Or else what?" Tecna asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Well, you'll lose anyway, and you're still going to Prom with Timothy nonetheless." Jonas said, still with a smirk on his pretty face. "So tick-tock, your time is running out if you're going to stand there complaining instead of introducing yourself to him or something."

The magenta-haired genius was about to open her mouth to protest, but stopped as she realized that the annoying couple had already left. She just slouched and gave a frown, glancing at the geek that she was going to transform into a hottie, that is, if she can. The poor boy was still struggling with getting up after stumbling down by his heavy bags.

"Sorry for dragging you into this, Tec." Stella apologized with a sympathetic frown, "I thought he'd choose a normal guy or something."

"Well, it can't be helped." Tecna sighed, rubbing her temples. Before glancing back at the struggling boy with a frown, "Well, wish me luck." The girls said their good luck's as Tecna straightened her clothing and took a deep breath, before walking away from her friends and to the ginger-haired boy.

…

Timmy frowned as he pushed his thick red-rimmed glasses up to his nose, still struggling to get up, but failing to do so. He silently hoped that at least someone will stop by and help him, these bags are really heavy. But no, no one even acknowledged his presence and either just ignored him or snickered with their friends, not bothering to help him.

As he finally got the strength to lift up his bags, he then proceeded to pick up his books and folders that had fallen from his arms. But as he was picking up his folders, from his peripheral, he can spot a pair of purple heels walking towards him, or at least, towards his direction, and who he can assume to belong to a girl, or a gay man, but he was leaning in more to a girl, considering her long, slim and pale legs.

He shook his head and continued on gathering his folders, thinking that this girl was just probably passing by or something. But he was wrong.

"Uh, hey," The girl greeted awkwardly, her voice just confirmed his theory that she is, in fact, a female. Her voice was smooth, and soft-spoken. He can also sense some British accent in her voice. So he had a clue of who it is, his main rival when it comes to certain classes.

The bespectacled boy shook his head again, thinking she is probably greeting someone else. Because why else would someone, much less a girl, not to mention a gorgeous (he had to admit) and a popular one, talk to some nerd like him? No absolute reason he could think of, that's why.

But again, he was wrong when the girl had spoken yet again, to him. "Err, hello, Timmy, right?" She asked a bit louder, thinking that he probably had not heard her at friend.

He finally looked up at the mention of his name. And he was almost startled when the one that had greeted him was none other than Tecna Titania. "Uh, e-err, yeah," He stammered, lightly scratching his cheek as he felt himself blush lightly, believe it or not, this is the first time Tecna had ever spoken to him anywhere other than their classrooms, and he can't help but feel flustered, he had to admit, he has a somewhat crush on her since middle school. "U-uh, Tecna, right?"

Tecna nodded, crouching down to pick up some of the folders and papers nearby to help him pick up. After they both stood up, Tecna straightened the papers, before shyly handing him the folders and papers with a smile. "Here you go."

Timmy blinked at this, slightly blushing as he stared at the folders and papers that are being handed to him. Thinking that the magenta-haired girl's arms are getting tired, he tensed up as he gently took the folder and papers from her. "Err, thanks, Tecna." He thanked, chuckling nervously. He silently cursed himself for being so awkward and weird, here, his first chance of talking to one of the most gorgeous girls he could ever meet, is now ruined with him being weird as always.

Thankfully for him, she didn't looked weirded out and just chuckled along with him, much to his surprise. "So..." She started after she stopped chuckled, "Um, how are you?"

"Errm, good." He answered lamely, "Uh, you?" _Why is she even talking to me right now? Is she asking me out or something? Unlikely, very, very unlikely. Maybe she just needs something._

"Same." She responded with a smile, before sighing and looking away from him, "Look, I was wondering if..."

 _Wondering if what?_ He thought as he waiting patiently on the outside.

"If, you are, perhaps, free later?" She asked, now facing him with a rather curious look. "Errm, I know this is a bit straight forward but-"

"Yes." He blurted out before she could finish. She looked up, surprised that he could accept so fast. He cleared his throat at this, looking away, "Err, I mean, yes, I am, in fact, free later." He explained, "But may I ask why you are asking if I am free later?" He asked politely, as if to not offend her.

"Uh, you know, I heard you got the last of the copy of a limited edition Grand Theft Auto: Magix Edition?" She asked, "I failed to get one; and I would like to check yours out, just out of curiosity."

Timmy was rather taken back at this. A girl? Liking _video games?_ He didn't want to sound sexist, but it's really rare for a girl to actually _like_ video games, much less play them. "Errm, sure, I guess you can check them out." He chuckled nervously, feeling flattered that someone other than his nerdy friends are actually interested in his video game collection.

"Great." Tecna smiled at him, hearing the bell ring, "Um, see you later, then?" She asked as she was preparing walk away with her friends for next period.

"Uh, yeah, sure." Timmy smiled back at her as she began to walk away, still waving at him, until she disappeared with her friends on the crowd. Before he himself sighed and turned to his current class.

 **Well, Tecna's first approach with him kinda sucked, but whatever.**

 **I hope the characters are more in character this time, no? Well, shoot. Anyway, the reason Flora and Bloom's names are different from the others is because, at the time I was writing this, I had forgotten what Flora's home realm was and then I was like 'Screw it' and went with Adams. Bloom on the other hand, well, I heard that Bloom's Earth last name was Peters so I just kind of went with it.**

 **I also happen to notice that Tecna sounds...fake in this chapter. But then again, she's only doing it for the bet, so yeah.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so nothing pretty much happens here, just them talking and whatnot. Some foreshadowing and OOC characters involved, so yeah. Just giving a heads up.**

* * *

"So, how'd go?" Musa asked her technology-loving friend as she approached them. While Tecna was talking to her 'bet' Timmy, the Winx had been observing them from the distance, snickering and voicing sappy things, considering the way Tecna was looking at them, she knows. What nice friends they are.

"Oh nothing," Tecna shrugged nonchalantly, "Just asked him if he was free later, that's all."

The Winx girls raised their brows at this, "Oh? And what are you two going to do later?" Aisha asked, she didn't even bother to ask if he said yes because he obviously would. "I mean, what topic did you two discuss?" She added, since she also knows that Tecna wouldn't really ask him out like all willy nilly. She knows that the pink-haired girl would prefer to take it rather slowly.

"Video games."

They started nodding at this, completely missing the point. That is, until Stella had blurted out with a "Wait, what?"

"Video games, Tec, really?" Musa asked with a look of disbelief. "I know you were just probably faking it, but really? You hate video games!"

"Correction; I just think that any of various games that can be played by using an electronic control to move points of light or graphical symbols on the screen of a visual display unit are for young children and geeks that don't have anything else to do with their lives." Tecna pointed out.

"So what you're saying is; Riven is a geek?" Musa questioned, raising a brow. Even if Riven is a popular hottie and jock, he liked violent video games. Heck, he couldn't stop whining all day after failing to get his hands on one of the limited edition on the new GTA: Magix Edition copies.

"At least, in my perspective, he is." The pink-haired girl shrugged, "Have you even seen his room? Other than filthy clothing and sports trophies, it's also full of action figures and video games!" She exclaimed, before sighing. "Back to the topic, I didn't know what else to talk about with him so I just with the obvious choice, since I heard he liked video games, then I chose video games to talk about."

"What about technology?" Bloom asked.

"What about...technology?" Tecna questioned.

"I mean, I know you're not a video game geek, but you did say that you consider yourself as a techno-nerd." Bloom shrugged. "I heard he is a huge techno-nerd himself. So basically, you two have something in common. I didn't know why you didn't choose the technology topic."

Tecna paused to think about it, biting her lower lip. "Now why didn't I think of that?" She muttered to herself, slapping her forehead.

"Well, what's done is done, I guess." Aisha shrugged.

"Let's just get to class.." Flora suggested, looking around at the students walking towards their next classes.

"Yeah." Musa agreed, nodding her head. "Griselda gets pretty scary even if you're at least 5 seconds late."

"Well, see you girls later." Bloom sighed as she and the Winx made their way into their respective classes.

* * *

...

"She asked you out?!" One of the local nerds, Orren Kendall, asked in amazement at his friend, Timmy's story about his encounter with a certain magenta-haired girl. 'The Norky Trio', as almost everyone in school calls them, are hanging out in the library, like they usually do, doing their group project together. Orren was your typical nerd in high school; brown frizzy hair that mostly covered his emerald eyes, mostly wearing shirts with odd shades of green, and usually spouted out random scientific facts to anyone.

"Ssh!" The librarian hushed the boy sharply, sending a glare at their direction after looking up from her book, causing the frizzy haired boy to grin sheepishly and rub his head, before turning to Timmy with a questionable look that says; 'Well?'

Timmy just chuckled nervously, "Well, she didn't technically ask me out, just asked me if I was free later, that's all."

"Theoretically speaking, she might have, in fact, asked you out." Said another boy, Justin Thyme. "But I am wondering why she would ask you out, so out of the blue."

"Yeah." Orren nodded.

"But still though, I can't believe someone like Tecna would even notice me outside our classes." Timmy sighed, "And you're right, it was so sudden, out of the blue. I wonder why?"

"Probably because she's toying with you." Orren stated.

"What?" Timmy raised a brow, "Why would you think that?"

"Dude," Justin started, patting Timmy on the back. "She got dumped by her boyfriend not too long ago, so she's bound to find another boy toy to play with, and for some odd reason, it happens to be you."

"I refuse to believe that." Timmy shook his head, "And it's not like she's interested in me or anything, she just wants to look at my limited edition GTA:MA."

"Don't you get it?" Justin questions, "In my knowledge, she doesn't even care about video games. So either she's planning on burrowing your game for her brother, or she's using video games to get close to you or something."

"Why would she want to get close to me, though?"

"How would we know?" Justin shrugged, "Probably just some sick bet that she got herself into, I don't know. Girls are complicated, man."

"Oh, they're not that complicated." Orren shook his head, "After you get to know them, of course."

"Of course you'd know, you're the one who actually has a girlfriend." Justin rolled his eyes. "But anyway, if my theories are correct, then you're probably just a bet of some sorts." He says to Timmy.

The bespectacled boy thought about it for a moment, is it true? Could she be just...using him or something? He shook his head at the thought, she's just probably interested in his video game collection or something.

But little did he know, perhaps Justin is right about him being a bet...

* * *

 **Obvious foreshadowing is obvious! And OOC characters are OOC! What a time to be alive!**

 **Anyway, I just randomly include Justin and Orren, the characters from the book I'm currently reading, because I thought, hey, Timmy needs some nerd friends because the Specialists aren't really what you call nerds, plus, they will have a somewhat role in this, so yeah, I guess.**

 **If you've watched the movie, the beach scene will probably be included in the next chapter, or the one after that. So basically, there are three somewhat major occurrences in this story at this point: The Beach, the Party, and the Prom. You'll know what those scenes include if you've watched the movie, I guess.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

"See ya tomorrow you two pinkettes." Musa said her boyfriend and best friend as she practically jumped out of her boyfriend's jeep, that happens to be parked just out of Musa's house. The music-loving girl adjusted her hot-pink backpack for a second, before turning to her house while still waving at the two pink-heads.

"For the last time, the hair's Magenta, not pink!" Riven yelled after her irritably, Musa yelled back out a 'Whatever!', before going in her house and shutting the door.

Riven just sighed and shook his head as he started the engine again and drove off to their house, neither him or his sister saying anything.

After a few minutes of uneventful silence, Riven turned to his sister with a slightly sympathetic look, "So..." He started, turning back to the road as his sister just kept staring out the window with a nonchalant look, even after the big breakup that he heard from gossips all around the school. "I heard you and Jonas broke up." He told her, frowning.

"Oh gossips, you never fail to amuse me." Tecna chuckled bitterly, before shrugging. "But yes, Jonas did, in fact, dump me for some foreign exchange student that also happened to be a celebrity."

"Bummer." Riven frowned. "You want me to teach him a lesson or something? You know, no one can just mess with my brainiac of a sis-"

Tecna shrugged, "Tempting, but no thanks." She attempted to smile at him, "He is definitely not worth it for you to get suspended, or worse, expelled."

"Wow, you seem to be chill about this." Riven smirked at her, amused. "Got someone else in mind?"

"Not really, it's just that, the breakup was rather uneventful and left no impact on me whatsoever other than bitterness about being single." Tecna explained. "But I do have someone to turn into a school hottie in six weeks."

"But last time I remembered, you were head over heels with that blond permhead on 8th grade when he first transferred." Riven pointed out. "I remembered you were like 'OMG Jonas looked at me-!"

"That was four to five years ago!" Tecna defended, cringing at her old middle schooler self being so madly in love with that jerk. "I don't care about him that much anymore. Maybe that's why the fact that he dumped me for some faded out celebrity left no impact on me, because I'm not that in love with him, maybe not at all anymore."

"Good." Riven turned his eyes towards the road. "Because I don't want you moping around the pantry in the middle of the night, stealing _my_ snacks."

"Not like _your_ snacks are any good, anyway." She rolled her eyes.

The pink- err, I mean, magenta-haired boy was about to open his mouth to retort, but stopped to think about what she said earlier about her turning someone into a hottie or something like that. "Wait, what did you say about turning someone into the school hottie or something like that?"

"Stella accidentally got me into a bet with Jonas consisting of me turning the nerdiest guy in school into a high-school hottie and prom date material in six weeks to prove that he can easily be replaced." She said with a sigh.

Riven raised a brow. "What? And who is this nerd? Don't tell me it's the nerdiest one of all, Tommy Warden-"

"-Timmy Warren." She corrected him, "And yes, believe it or not."

"You've got to be kidding me." Riven said. Though, he rarely acknowledged the bespectacled nerd, he knows that he's got to be the nerdiest of all nerds in Magix High. And trust him, he's met a lot of nerds that maybe Timmy can raise a nerd army of some sorts.

"That's what I said." She frowned. "But it wasn't like I have any choice anyway. Plus, he seems to be a really nice guy, letting me borrow his game-"

"What kind of game?" He raised his brow.

The magenta-haired girl smirked and pulled out a copy of Grand Theft Auto: Magix Edition. "This one."

Riven had nearly crashed his car as he looked at the video game, wide eyed. "What the- he has one?!" Tecna nodded at this as he smirked, "I like him already. He has a great taste, I have to say." He said, rather amused. "So, what are you going to do with that game? I know you aren't a gamer."

Tecna shrugged. "Just...perhaps it will help me bribe someone."

His eyes slightly widened at this as he frowned, "I don't like where this going."

"Just a small favor, that's all."

* * *

...

"Weird." Orren said as he took a bite out of his sandwich, raising a brow at the table nearby them, the Specialists, who has been looking at their table lately with weird looks as they gathered around and kept whispering to each other. "Any of you know why they're looking at us like that?"

Both Timmy and Justin just merely shrugged as they ate their lunch. "Maybe it's because your hair looks weird today." Justin snickered.

"Not funny." The frizzy haired boy frowned. "But seriously though, why are they even looking at our direction?"

Before either of them could respond, the Specialists, consisting of Sky Coleman, Brandon Cruz, Helia Jones, Riven Titania, Nex Clark, and Nabu Hernandez, all stood up and walked over to their table.

"Hey," Nabu greeted the three nerds with a smile as he and his friends walked towards their table. "What's up?"

"Uh..." The three of them looked at each other, slightly shocked that the football team is even talking to them right now. "Nothing much." Justin said to them, "Err, may we help you?" He asked politely, as if to not offend them, but he didn't want to beat around the bush.

"Actually," Brandon stepped in, "We're kind of thinking if...uh," He turned to Timmy, "Y'know, Timmy, if you could join us at our table over there?"

Timmy nearly choked on his water after the brunette said that to him. Wow, first, the smartest and popular girl, Tecna Titania, had noticed him and hung out with him, and then the next thing he knew, he was now being invited to the popular section of the lunch cafeteria. "A-are you referring to me?"

The guys looked around sarcastically, "Huh, I didn't know there are other Timmys around here..." Nex wondered sarcastically.

"U-uh, sure, but why, though?" Timmy asked nervously, why are these guys noticing him all of a sudden? It wasn't like he wore anything cool, or did something cool recently unless you count hanging out with a popular girl 'cool'. Which it is, at least, in a nerd's perspective. But in a popular's perspective? Err, not so much.

"Oh nothing." Riven shrugged, "It's just that, you know, you look like you could be one of us."

"What?" Timmy asked, finding it rather unbelievable. His two friends just merely looked at each other with a frown.

"So, are you in?" Sky asked him as the other guys nodded at the bespectacled boy, encouraging him to say yes.

"Uh..." Timmy looked over at his two friends, hesitant that he might leave them. Justin gave an encouraging thumbs up, while Orren just smiled and nodded at him, signalling him to go ahead.

"We'll be fine, Tim." Orren assured him as Justin nodded.

"You sure?"

"Of course!" Justin smiled, "Go ahead."

With a sigh, Timmy stood up and gathered his things, before walking to the Specialists' table, but before that, he turned to his friends, mouthing them 'Later'. They nodded at this, signalling that they will, in fact, meet later.

After the ginger-haired boy left, Justin sighed and leaned on his seat. "I don't like what they are doing to Timmy." He stated.

"What do you mean?" Orren raised a brow. "I mean, what's so bad about wanting to hang out?"

"I don't know why, but their intentions are definitely not good." Justin said, "Have you seen how Riven talked and acted? He looked like he was forcing himself, as if he's was forced...maybe bribed..."

"Or maybe they just want to hang out with Timmy and you're just looking way too deep into this." Orren told him.

"Maybe..."

* * *

 **Well, they're definitely OOC here, but eh. So the next chapter will include the gang going to the beach and SURF! So yeah. Also, I apologize if it seems...rushed. I know Tecna normally wouldn't bribe Riven (Yes, they're siblings in this story), or Timmy would easily give in to hang out with the Specialists rather than his real friends, but still.**

 **Nothing much to say so thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Not really proud of this chapter either because it's kind of short and nothing really happens in it so yeah, but still, an update is still an update.**

* * *

It had been a week since Timmy had been invited to the popular kids' (AKA the Specialists and sometimes, the Winx Club) lunch table and he's been sitting with them in lunch time ever since, well, more like being pressured into sitting with them, but still.

He and Tecna had also become close, with them being comfortable with each other each passing day. Like two days ago, Tecna had stopped by Timmy's place, much to his parents' surprise, since the bespectacled boy never really had a girl over. They hung out in his room, and no they didn't do any nasty things together, unless you count Tecna mercilessly killing zombies in a video game for the first time as nasty.

In all honesty, Timmy didn't really know what was happening to him, call him clueless, because he is. He didn't know why the popular kids are hanging out with them all of a sudden, when like a month ago, Stella had accidentally stepped on him while he was trying to look for his glasses at the hallways without even saying sorry or even acknowledging his presence, especially his existence.

Maybe it was because when Tecna had noticed him outside of their classes and had briefly hung out with him, burrowing his video game, the others eventually followed her on and hung out with him too, but it just sounds really silly.

Timmy sighed as he pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose, smiling goofily as he thought about the certain pink-haired girl. He remembers the time he's been crushing on her from the start of middle school all throughout his third year of high-school, where he thought he had moved on as he knew that she was way out of his league, or at least, that's what he thought. But that feelings that he thought had been long gone had managed to resurface for some reason. Maybe it's because he now had a chance to impress her now that she's single? Maybe.

Speaking of impressing her, maybe he can impress her, tomorrow, where he's been invited by the gang to hang out on a beach or something like that. There he can impress her with his rad, okay maybe not so rad, surfing skills (If he even has any).

Well, wish him luck tomorrow.

* * *

"Okay, you two, there are plenty of food in the fridge, there's some money on the counter just in case, call us for any emergencies, and-"

"Yeah, mom, we get it." Riven whined irritably at his mother, Magnethia, as she nagged both of her daughter and son about preparations of them being left alone for a weekend after she and her husband had a business trip to attend to. "We've done this a lot of times already, we know what to do." He said, and he was right. Since their parents are always on business trips and such, they pretty much know how to take care of themselves.

Magnethia just sighed at this, "Are you sure?" She asked them cautiously, both Tecna and Riven nodded at this. "Good." She said, hugging her daughter and pinching her son's cheeks, much to his annoyance. "Take care, okay? Riven," She addressed his son with a stern look, "You are a man now, if anything happens, make sure your sister is okay." Riven just sighed and nodded at this in an uninterested manner.

"Tecna," This time, she addresses her daughter, "You are the mature and much more rational one. If your brother does or even thinks of something reckless, you know what to do." Tecna just nodded understandingly at this.

With that, Magnethia gave another hug to the daughter and a pinch on the cheeks to her son, before walking to the car that is parked in front of their house, where her husband, Electronio, was seated on the driver's seat, patiently waiting for his wife.

Just as the car was about to drive away, Electronio still had something to say, or rather, warn about his children, especially his son. "Oh, and remember, no parties!" With that, they drove away, leaving the two teenagers at their porch still waving at their parents until they were nowhere in sight.

When they thought that their parents were far enough, they stopped waving as Tecna just sighed and turned to her brother. "So," She started, "When's the party?" She said with a rather knowing look. Because no matter how much their father warns them about no partying in their house in weekends when they're not around, Riven still does anyway, and Tecna got so used to this that she now thinks of this as a routine of some sort.

Riven just grinned at this as they both turned to the door, going inside their house, "Saturday night, 8:00 PM, sharp."

"Two parties in a weekend. Impressive." Tecna says, since tomorrow, they're planning on going to the beach, and the day after that, Riven's party.

"I know." He said proudly, bringing out his phone. "Invite everyone. And I mean everyone." He ordered.

"Even Timmy?"

"Especially Timmy." Riven laughed, "Because, you know, I think he needs a makeover by now. And what perfect time would it be for his new makeover, than a big party?"

"Not a bad idea."

* * *

 **I don't really know what else to say since I'm tired of the 'I'm sorry for the OOC character' thing and I know you are already aware, so yeah.**

 **The next chapter will include them going to the beach with Timmy trying to impress Tecna with surfing but failing miserably. Sounds familiar? It should. So yeah, yay, I guess?**

 **I hope you enjoy reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Where are you going?"

Timmy froze from his steps as he gulped, getting caught sneaking out wearing a swimming outfit is totally not part of his agenda, especially by his sister. "Nowhere!" He said quickly, grinning sheepishly as he looked at his younger sister by at least 6 years.

His younger sister, Tara, only raised a brow at this as she lowered the remote of their flat-screen television, hey, nerds can be rich too. "I didn't know they allow swimsuits in libraries now." She scoffed at his outfit. "Or internet cafes."

Timmy only slightly blushed at this, a bit embarrassed. "I am not going to any libraries or internet cafes at this moment, for your information." He stated as he opened the front door of his house, Tecna and the others would be here any time now, unless they just stood him up, but he hopes not to avoid utter embarrassment and disappointment.

"Where are you going, then, brother?" Tara asked curiously. In her knowledge, Timmy doesn't really go out anywhere other than libraries and internet cafes, maybe to the arcade occasionally, but other than that, he stayed more at home. "Oh, did you manage to get yourself a date-"

"N-no! It's not like that at all!" Timmy stammered, turning slightly red at this point, "I-I'm just going to the beach with some friends and all..." He muttered, stuttering a bit as he lightly scratched his reddish cheeks.

His sister could only raise a brow at this, "You mean the nerd duo?" She asked, referring to his friends, Orren and Justin. Well, it should have been 'Nerd Trio' but eh. Which reminds him for a moment...he haven't talked to his friends all week; since he's been hanging out with the Specialists lately. He made a mental note to meet up with them later if he had time.

He only shook his head at this, "N-no." He quietly answered, looking out the door just in case a familiar jeep would appear anytime soon.

"Then who is it?" Tara asked, "Don't tell me you're going to the beach or whatever all alone-"

"I-I'm going with the Winx and the Specialists, or whatever you call them, to a beach party of some sort." Timmy answered quietly again, but his sister heard it loud and clear.

"What?" She blurted out, her hazel eyes quite identical to her brother's widening.

Timmy sighed at this, they should really arrive anytime now...he didn't want to be interrogated by his sister right now, "You know, the Winx? Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna-"

"Of course I know who they are!" Tara exclaimed.

"What about the Specialists? You know, Sky, Brandon, Helia-"

"I know them too, what do you take me for? An idiot?" Tara rolls her eyes, "I'm only saying, are you serious right now? You're going out with them?" She asked in disbelief, "Like, two of the most popular groups in school?"

The bespectacled boy gave a small nod at this, "Believe it or not."

"But how-"

His sister was quickly cut off by a vehicle's loud and continuous beeps just right outside their big house, followed by a, "Hey, nerd, we're here!"

Timmy flinched at the sounds of the loud beeping that might wake up the grumpy old couple from next door, "Coming!" He yelled back, but a bit more politely as he readjusted his bag that carried extra clothing and all that, and turned back to his sister with a question, "Uh, how do I look?"

Tara rolled her eyes at this, "With your eyes, brother." She answered sarcastically.

"Uh, is that a yes or...?"

She groaned at this, "You look fine! Now, go! Miele's coming over for our art project and I don't want that loud thing in front of our house for too long." She said, referring to the loud jeep with an equally loud bunch of teenagers, most likely pumped for the beach party.

Timmy momentarily rolled his eyes as he sprinted over to the said jeep, "Oh, um, hey guys," He awkwardly greeted them as Tecna held out a hand for him to grab onto. To which he gratefully accepted, he then shyly sat down next to the pink-haired girl. "H-hey, Tecna." He bashfully greeted her.

It took a few seconds for Tecna to respond, as she had earphones plugged in her ears, but she seemed to notice that Timmy was greeting her. "Oh, hey Timmy." She greeted him with a smile, tugging a strand of her hair behind her ear as she looked up at him, "Are you excited for the party?" She asked, trying to converse.

"Oh, y-yeah!" Timmy stammered, managing a bashful smile, "I-I'm sure it will be a lot of fun, I guess..."

"Oh, it will, don't worry." Riven assured the ginger-haired boy from the driver's seat with a smirk, "Nerds can have fun too, right?"

"Riven!" Musa scolded her boyfriend from the passenger's seat next to the driver's seat. "Be nice to the newbie." She looked back at the ginger-haired boy, "No offense." She says to him.

Timmy shook his head passingly at this with a shy smile, "N-none taken." Musa only smiled at him for a moment, before wearing her headphones and looking out the window. Timmy sighed as he looked around the jeep, there was Riven, Musa, of course, Tecna, and Flora and Helia sitting quietly on the corner, a bit too quiet that Timmy didn't really notice them at first. But where's Sky, Bloom, Stella, Brandon, Layla, and Nabu? "Err, where are the others?"

"They're in Sky's car." Tecna answered him, not looking up from her phone.

"But why?"

"You wouldn't really expect all 12 of us fit in one vehicle, would you, silly?" Flora chuckles sweetly, Helia only nodded at this.

"Oh," Timmy mumbled as the passengers of Riven's car/jeep/whatever fell silent, focusing on their own businesses. Timmy just decided to play on his portable video game console for a while, to pass the time.

"We're here." Riven announced casually as he parked his vehicle on the parking lot, "Aww, Sky already beat us to it." He groaned irritably at the sight of a nearby vehicle parked that he could only assumed that belonged to his friend/rival.

"Bummer." Musa mumbled as she and her friends hopped out of the vehicle, her tone of voice hints that she doesn't really care and is more interested in the beach in front of her. "Hey, what're we waitin' for?" She jokingly demanded to her friends as they gathered their belongings and stretched their limbs.

It didn't really take long until they ran excitedly towards the beach, with Timmy, of course, trailing behind as he nervously looked around. He was really nervous, and he didn't really know why...

Tecna seemed to notice how he was trailing behind with a rather anxious look, with a small smile, she walked back to the bespectacled boy and grabbed his slightly sweaty hand, not that she minded, "Timmy, what're you waiting for?" She asked him, Timmy seemed surprised that she even held his hand.

Timmy quickly turned red at this, he rarely ever held a girl's hand... "U-uh..."

She only tugged on his hand slightly as she tried to drag him to the beach, "Come on, it's not like the beach would hurt you, am I right?"

After Timmy managed to regain his senses, he then proceeded to walk with the pink-haired girl, their hands still together because why not. He just laughed nervously at her words, "Yeah, I guess..."

* * *

 **Well, that's that, I guess. I know I said that the next chapter will be the beach scene but I don't have any more time to write because I am so tired. So be patient for the next chapter, I guess.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey, dude, isn't that your girlfriend over there?"

Jonas' eyes darted over a certain group of teenagers in the distance doing their own things, with the famous Specialists planning on going surfing while their girls cheer them or something, unfortunately, they're still having a hard time trying to convince a certain ginger-haired boy to join them. But he isn't really focused on those guys, his eyes were specifically looking at a certain magenta-haired girl hanging out with her friends. "Not anymore, and it will stay that way for the time being. Why do you ask?"

His friend raised a brow, "'For the time being'?" He repeated with a questioning tone, "What do you mean by that?"

Another one of his friends also raised a brow, "Wait, dude, you dumped her? What the hell, dude!" He demanded, "Remember our deal back then, dude? You know, dude, the prom thing? You said you wouldn't back down, dude-!"

"Of course I remember our deal," Jonas shrugged nonchalantly, "And obviously, I wouldn't back down from it, like, ever." He paused for a moment, "Also, can you not end your sentences with 'dude'? It's getting really irritating at this point. This is why the media tend to overly-stereotype guys like us."

One of his friends, the Dude guy, ignored Jonas' last statement with a scoff, and just responded to the previous statements. "Then why the hell did you dump her for?" He held his tongue when he was about to end his sentence with 'dude' again.

The blond merely scoffed and rolled his eyes, "Prom doesn't start for another few weeks or so, which is before our deal is going to happen, right?" The Dude guy and another one of his friends nodded at this, "Well, I still have a lot of time to, I don't know, enjoy hanging out with other girls without ever having to look behind my back just in case she or her nosy friends catches me, perhaps? Plus, it won't be long until she comes running back to me, anyway." He said, "Oh, and another plus, it would be nice to see her struggling to do the impossible by making a nerd into some handsome prince charming or some shit."

"What if she doesn't end up running back to you and ends up going to prom with the nerd?" Dude guy asks, grinning, "You know you'll be a hundred bucks poorer when that happens, right?"

Jonas paused for a moment, before shrugging, "That will never happen," He said, "And if it did, then it's never too late to improvise."

* * *

...

"This surfboard won't hurt you," Sky, his surfboard in hand and another spare one on his other, spoke somewhat slowly to a certain bespectacled boy hiding behind some tree, with his friends, the Specialists, also with him to help the poor, shy boy have the courage to surf. "You know that, right, Timmy?"

After arriving to the beach party they were going to, they did a couple of random things. Like swimming, dancing, playing beach volleyball, etc etc,. Saying that they had fun was an understatement, especially in Timmy's case considering how it's most likely his first time in a party like this and it turns out that it will most likely be one of the most fun moments in his life, or at least, high school life. And, once the girls had decided that they're just going to rest for the time being, the guys decided it would be the perfect moment to go surfing, much to Timmy's dismay (he is not very good with sports nor he is a fond of them, and everyone who probably knew or even saw of him knows that already).

"O-of course I know that!" Timmy exclaimed, still behind the tree, he really, _really_ doesn't want to go surfing. "It would be illogical for inanimate objects on their own to do so-!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Riven sighed irritably, walking over to the tree that the ginger-haired boy was hiding behind on, harshly grabbing his arm and pulling him out of the tree. Timmy tried resisting, believe him, but with one swift pull, he was pulled out from the tree. "Do us a favor and leave your nerd talk back at school or something, and stop being such a nerd and surf already! My sister isn't going to be impressed by some coward!"

Helia sighed, "Riven, you're scaring him." He scolded, he doesn't like how Riven is handling this situation.

"You said it yourself, the surfboard won't hurt you, so where's the harm in surfing?" Brandon said in attempt to comfort and convince the boy.

"T-there are plenty of harms in surfing!" Timmy stammered, trying to think of reasons to not surf, "Like, I could fall over and drown and-"

"Oh, nonsense," Nabu shook his head, laughing, "That won't happen, surfing is a piece of cake. And I like cake, I mean, who doesn't like cake?"

Their attempts didn't help him, like, at all. "B-but still-!"

Timmy's words were cut short as he found himself and the rest of the Specialist huddled together, forming a circle as if they're having a meeting or something, "Look, nerd," Riven started, Timmy could have sworn Riven had never called him by his name before, only 'Nerd', 'Mainframe', you name it. "You like Tecna, don't you?" Riven asked, glancing and gesturing to a certain magenta-haired girl sitting with her friends at a distance.

The bespectacled boy slightly flushed at the question. Did he like Tecna? That was a question he is struggling to answer himself. Sure, he had a slight crush on her back at middle school, but it seemed to disappear in high school after Timmy bitterly accepted the fact that she, along with other girls that he's had crushes on over the years, was way out of his league. But now that she's starting to notice him and befriend him all of a sudden, it's like his old feelings just sort of...came back, he guessed? "I-uh..."

"I'm sure you do." Riven quickly stated with a knowing tone, he wasn't much of an expert at love, but the way the nerd looks at his sister recently is quite obvious. "Anyway, just because you're friends with her now and all that shit, you're still not going to win her heart or some other phrase really cheesy and all that if you're acting like that!"

Timmy blinked, "Uh, a-acting like what?"

"That!" Riven said, gesturing to him, making the ginger-haired boy even more confused.

"What Riven means is that you shouldn't be such a shy guy when it comes to these kinds of things." Brandon explained, "Sure, I heard Tecna does have a thing for smart and tech-savvy guys, but I don't think she likes those shy, wimpy ones who couldn't lift their own weights to save their own lives."

"Y'know," Riven rolled his eyes at Timmy, "Someone like you?"

Okay, that just made Timmy even more insecure about himself. "I...I..."

"Look," Sky puts a reassuring hand on Timmy's shoulder, "If you really want to impress her, then go surf with us!"

"Yeah," Nabu nodded, "Before they broke up, Jonas pretty much surfed with us every time we got a chance, and let's just say Tecna was more than impressed by him." He attempted grinning, although he was lying. In reality, the Specialists hated Jonas' guts more than anything. "And maybe that's why they got together in the first place."

"R-really?" Timmy found it hard to believe, he had never thought Tecna would have attracted to surfers.

The Specialists merely nodded at this, "Yeah, and don't worry if you don't know how to surf," Helia smiled, "We'll just teach you, it's not like it's that hard, anyway."

"Same with other sports, like, y'know, basketball, football, and all that." Brandon shrugged, "Y'know, just to put some muscle in there while we're at it." He said, referring to Timmy's somewhat wimpy arms.

Timmy looked reluctant, "Um...I guess so...?"

"Great!" Sky smiled, handing him the spare surfboard he had and patting him, "Now, go! We'll catch up with you!" With that, Timmy reluctantly ran to the waves while the Specialists just merely walked towards it.

Once Timmy was out of hearing range, Helia spoke up, "Why are we pressuring Timmy into surfing with us again?" He asked, "He could have just hung out with Tecna or something similar. Plus, it's not nice to lie to him like that and lower his self-esteem more by telling him those things."

"I dunno, I just thought what I said would make him more determined to prove what he's worth, y'know?" Brandon shrugged, "I didn't even mean it or anything, I thought Timmy is fine the way he is."

"But the way he is isn't enough." Riven muttered, "How can he turn popular with that wimpy body of his? Tecna isn't going to win her stupid bet with that permed bastard with someone like Timmy unless we do something about it."

"Huh, Riven has a point there." Nabu shrugged, "I don't think someone like him would be popular with that look of his either."

"Don't worry about that," Brandon smirked, "Stella's got it all covered."

Sky sighed, "Anyway, let's just teach him how to surf already."

* * *

 **Have you ever wondered why this story wasn't updated for a really long time? Because I forgot about it. Like seriously, I kind of forgot about this story's existence while I was working my ass off of Just The Way I'm Not, I only kind of remembered when someone reminded me.**

 **Anyway, I haven't really checked the story out in a long time, and I don't want to check it out because reasons, so, sorry if this chapter kinda contradicts with the previous one where I think I said there's going to be a romance scene (?) or something? Yeah, my memory is kinda hazy.**

 **I don't have anything to say other than Jonas' scene does have some revelation in them. Like, what was the deal they were talking about? Mind you, it's not Jonas and Tecna's bet, so it seems that Jonas and Dude guy has a bet on their own...but what is it?**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Oh, that's gotta hurt."

She didn't even know it was possible, but a certain bespectacled boy who was surfing presumably for the first time in his life, managed to do one of those badass back flips...only for the surfboard to end up hitting painfully hitting his face and presumably knocking him out in the process. Layla and the rest of the girls couldn't help but shudder as they heard a slight crack when the surfboard made forceful contact with Timmy's face.

"Shit guys, I think the nerd drowned!" The girls can hear Riven cursing as Brandon, Sky, Helia, and Nabu ran/swam as to where there was a slight tint of red showing in the water, only to have Timmy coming out of the water, gasping for air has he gripped his bloody nose.

As the guys practically dragged Timmy out of the water and treat his bloody nose, the Winx girls sighed, "You know what, Tec?" Musa turned to Tecna sheepishly, "I'm on your side more than anything as always...but-um, I don't think you're going to turn that geek," She pointed at a certain bespectacled boy, sitting at a nearby bench, pressing an ice pack on his injured nose as he looked quite pained and slightly embarrassed at his humiliating, yet impressive blunder. "Into a hottie, Mr. Popular, jock, playboy, bad boy or whatever. Let's be real here for a moment, y'know?"

Surprisingly, murmurs of agreement could be heard from the rest of the girls. They really didn't think someone like Timmy could be Mr. Popular like Sky, a playboy like Brandon, a bad boy like Riven, or even one of those artsy and cute guys like Helia. Sure, there are some instances where nerds could turn into completely something else (*cough* JTWN *cough*), but in Timmy's case...err, they doubt it will ever work for him, he seems to be good at nothing spectacular other than video games, school, and technology. Not sports, women, or race cars like all popular guys are into nowadays. Maybe some nerds are just meant to be, well, nerds.

"You don't think I'm aware of that?" Tecna murmured, sighing as she glanced at her 'bet' in mere disappointment and partial shame. She couldn't believe that out of all the boys in Magix High ranging from jocks like Troy, to nerds like Orren, to even somewhere in between like Adam, Jonas just had to choose the geekiest of them all, Timmy. It's not like she has anything against Timmy or nerds or anything along the lines, in fact, she considers herself at least 45% nerd, but since she was influenced by Stella and one of those fashion and girly magazines and shows that Tecna has been exposed to (credits to her, one of a kind aforementioned blonde 'best friend'), it just felt kind of wrong for someone extremely popular in high school to go out with some nerd, especially if it's prom, her last one, to be exact!

"I'm just saying." Musa shrugged, leaning back as she took a sip on her drink.

Bloom frowned, "Oh, come on, it hasn't been at least a week ever since we exposed the poor fella in the popular world, take him time to adjust, let the guys teach him the basics first, let Stella give him a makeover, and next thing you know, Tecna wins her bet and he's the most popular guy in school!" She says with enthusiasm, attempting to lighten up her friend's mood. Getting weird looks from her friends, she grinned sheepishly, "Along with the Specialists, of course."

The Winx stared at the redhead for a moment, before nonchalantly shrugging, "It could happen," Musa shrugged, "I mean, honestly we still have like five weeks to turn him into one of the Specialists. But, eh, who knows." She said, "Let's just hope Tec doesn't actually have to go out with him in prom or anything."

"And you never know," Layla shrugs, "That perm head might change his mind before prom and call off the bet or something."

"That would be a miracle." Tecna sighed, turning to where Timmy was sitting. He looked somewhat upset as he stared into probably nothing. "Anyway...I should probably go check on Timmy now," She says, standing up from her seat and walking towards the bespectacled boy.

"Try cheering him up!" Flora advised as the Winx agreed.

"I'll try."

* * *

...

"I'm fine."

Timmy told the guys in the most convincing tone he could ever muster as Helia handed him an ice pack for his injured nose, to which he gladly took and pressed on his nose. He must admit, he was pretty impressed at himself for managing to do a back flip for the first time ever despite not really intending to do a back flip in the first place. But then again, it did cause him to break his nose in the process after making one wrong move. "Really, guys, I'm fine. Just need to rest and all..." He tried to make an equally convincing smile at the boys, but his broken nose says otherwise. "G-go ahead, like I said, I'm fine and I just need to rest for a bit."

The guys didn't look convinced, looking at each other, quite unsure what to do whether to resume their surfing activities or sit with the bespectacled boy and comfort him or something that might make him feel better. "Err, you sure?" Brandon asked reluctantly. "We could stay here with you if you want-"

"Really, it's fine." Timmy insisted, "I don't want to hold you guys back simply because of a broken nose. Go ahead."

Sky was about to say something, until Riven grunted, "Come on guys, you heard the geek, he's fine." He said, "Don't tell me we need to baby him or something. If he's fine on his own and just needs rest, then let him be and let us enjoy the waves."

Not wanting to argue with one of the most aggressive people ever, and wanting to continue to hit the waves, the guys reluctantly left Timmy alone and walked back to the waves with their surfboards, much to Timmy's relief.

Now alone, Timmy sighed as he could hear some of the teenagers nearby that he could identify as his classmates laughing at him. Well, what did he expect? That's probably the most epic fail he did other than the times he also failed in sports and other physical activities. Plus, he's used to it more than anything, along with being pushed into a locker, getting his homework and notes either stolen or destroyed in one way or anything (along with his other belongings), having his face into a toilet, and basically everything relating to bullying, whatever shape, method, or form, he had already felt it, in one way or another.

Looking around for a bit, he saw the Specialists surfing as usual, some of the other teenagers either dancing, relaxing, playing some games, etc. and he could see the Winx nearby huddled around for some reason. Great. He thought. They must have saw what had happened and is probably gossiping about right now. Looking a bit carefully to see a certain magenta-haired girl clearly, he eventually sees a somewhat upset and disappointed looking Tecna.

He couldn't help but sigh rather sadly. He could feel Tecna's shame and disappointment towards him even from a distance, even though he doesn't really know why she would feel that way. He wonders why?

While wondering why the hell Tecna looked like she was disappointed and all that, Timmy had failed to notice that the said magenta-haired girl had walked towards him and sat next to him. "Hey," She waited a few minutes before actually greeting since the bespectacled boy looked like he was in deep thought or something.

Timmy snapped out of his thought, "What? Oh, uh, hey." He smiled rather nervously but it was hard to tell as there's a huge ice pack almost covering the bottom half of his face,

Tecna merely shot him a somewhat worried look, "Are you okay?" She asked, "More specifically, is your nose okay?" She asked more specifically, referring to his now broken and injured nose.

"Oh, uh, yeah!" Timmy tried exclaiming cheerfully despite blood slightly dripping from his nose. "It's just my nose...err, no biggie."

She didn't look convinced, "Are you sure?" She asked, "Your nose is still bleeding really badly-"

"Y-yeah, it's fine, like I said, err, no biggie! I'm used to it, anyway!" Timmy stammered, and before Tecna could say anything else and/or push the topic further, Timmy cut her off, "Err, it was one heck of a really embarrassing blunder I did back there, huh?" He asked, carefully watching her reaction.

To his surprise, she didn't react at all, only with a shrug, she said, "Oh, I don't see what's so embarrassing about that." She turned to him, smiling, "In fact; I found it quite impressive for you to do that in your first time at surfing. Riven and the others couldn't even attempt the move for at least eight months."

Timmy's expression slightly lightened up at this, "Really?"

"Yes." Tecna smiled at him, "And-"

She then proceeded to tell things that may or may not be true about random things that may or may not put a smile on Timmy's face as he listened to her like an eager child. Every time Timmy's grin just keeps getting wider and wider, Tecna couldn't help but feel pleased as the more she tells him those things, the more confident he appears to be...and as much as she doesn't like to admit it, the wider and the more cheerful Timmy looks, she couldn't help but feel somewhat happy as her grin is as wide as Timmy's...for some reason.

Soon, Timmy found himself a bit more confident, now approaching the way as to where the waves are. He's going to do it. After all, Tecna does believe in him.

* * *

 **Just passing by with this chapter with a rather half-arsed ending...because why not.**

 **Nothing else to say other than the fact that the party will probably be on the next chapter (?) I think? I'm not sure, don't trust me.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

"Pretty cool moves out there, bruh!"

Timmy felt yet another congratulatory slap on the back for the umpteenth time as some boy from his class ran passed him, along with the boy's friends who did the same thing to him or just said a simple 'good job' or something like that. He didn't even have enough time to thank them or even react to their congratulations as they already ran off, but he was still thankful nonetheless.

The beach party that he, the Winx, the Specialists, and pretty much all the people in Magix High that has a good enough reputation to attend parties such as this one, was now ending as they prepared to go home. Tecna and the others had told him to go on ahead and wait for them as they had to stay behind for a moment for a discussion of some sort. He found it quite odd that they would have a meeting without him, since he's pretty much part of the group, or at least, he thought so. But he just shrugged it off, it's probably just one of those petty drama that the popular kids get into on a regular basis that someone like him doesn't really care about (or at least doesn't want to care) and hopes to never get involved in. After all, he wasn't even one of them. Hanging out with them, sure, but that's it. He won't ever fit in the popular crowd, he's a nerd and a nerd only. At least, he thinks so.

Another group of teenagers stopped by him and expressed at how amazed and surprised they were at how good he was back there in the waves, despite never surfing before in his whole life or having any athletic skill whatsoever. Flattered, he thanked them as they prepared to walk away. He couldn't help but grin to himself at this point, well, who wouldn't? He's never received this much attention ever since he beat 'the chess master' at, well, chess once...or the time he fell down several flights of stairs and still be alive somehow. Both times he got a lot of attention, but the former he got praises from other fellow nerds and those smart enough to know how much of a big accomplishment it was, and the latter he got sympathy from people.

Why people were congratulating him, one might ask despite the fact that context clues is probably enough for them to know what's happening? Well, he won a surfing competition...shocking, right?

He didn't do it on his own, though. Apparently, with Riven entering him in the contest without his consent whatsoever, and Tecna's words of encouragement, along with enough luck, was enough to make him determined enough to improve his surfing and actually win the surfing competition, shocking nearly everyone, especially The Winx and the Specialists. He even beat out Brandon, who had always won these kinds of competitions. Though, Timmy did feel bad that he ruined Brandon's 15th consecutive wins this year, Brandon just merely shrugged it off, accepting 2nd place, and congratulating the bespectacled boy, much to Timmy's relief.

"Hey, Tim!" Timmy turned around to see one of his classmates, Valerie, hand in hand with a boy whom Timmy recognizes as Tom, approaching him whilst waving at him. "You did really great out there, even though it's your first time and all. Really impressive." Before Timmy could respond, Valerie elbowed her friend Tom, who looked like he had better things to do, on the ribs.

"It's most probably just beginner's luck anyway..." He started but stopped as soon as his friend's elbow hit his ribs. "But I digress...like Val said, I find it impressive that you would win the competition despite it being your first time. So, congratulations for being physically competent for once, I guess."

"Thank you?" It came out more of a question as Timmy raised a brow at the duo, not really knowing if he should take what Tom said as an insult or a compliment. Valerie and Tom isn't really what Timmy would consider as friends, but they were good acquaintances of his, that's for sure. Valerie was one of the very few people that were actually nice to him, while Tom was his friendly rival at chess.

"That's rich coming from someone who doesn't even know how to swim." Valerie muttered to Tom in particular, before turning to Timmy, "Don't take what Tom said too seriously, he's nothing but a shitty hypocrite anyway." Tom scoffed and grumbled something under his breath. "Anyways, Tom and I still need to finish up our Health project at his place...so, see you at the party tomorrow night, I guess?"

"Party?" Timmy repeated in a questioning tone. There's another party? Tomorrow night

She nodded, raising a brow at him. "Yes...since you've been hanging out more with Tecna and the others lately, and combined with your impressive stunt earlier, I'd assume either Tecna or Riven would now find you worthy to invite to their party."

Timmy shook his head at this. He did hear Musa saying that she was 'pumped for tomorrow night', along with the others who expressed their excitement for tomorrow night. But none of them directly said it to him...so he'd safely assume that he isn't invited to whatever party is taking place tomorrow night...but he isn't that surprised, he was never a party kind of person anyway. "N-no, I don't think I was even informed of the party until right now."

"Shame. The two usually throw one of the best parties in Magix High when their parents aren't home, since they're rich as hell and live in some huge mansion." Tom sneered, shaking his head as he tugged on Valerie's hand, signalling her that he had better places to be. "Anyway, let's go already." He said, his tone sounded bored and impatient.

"Fine." She muttered, saying a quick and polite goodbye to Timmy before walking away with her friend, or was it boyfriend? Timmy shook his head, those two had always had a complicated friendship/relationship.

Timmy thought about what his classmate had said, but before he can think deep into it, someone's shoulder suddenly collided with his, causing him to stagger a few steps. Usually, it wouldn't really make even someone like Timmy stagger like that, but the force was so sudden and strong...as if it was intentional.

"Watch where you're going, you four-eyed geek." A boy sneered, his friends snickering behind him. Timmy looked up and saw a boy with medium-length, permed blond hair, blue eyes that looked down at him, and a rather condescending smirk plastered on his face as he looked down at Timmy like a king would to a peasant.

"I-I'm sorry, I-" Timmy stammered, no matter how much he resented Jonas and his crew, he couldn't really do anything about them for them to stop messing with him, since they'd probably do something worst to him.

"Whatever, I don't care." The blond boy muttered, looking around for a moment, just in case a certain magenta-haired ex-girlfriend or her friends will hear what he has to say to the bespectacled nerd. Nodding at his friends once the coast is clear, he faced Timmy with a glare as his friends cornered the poor nerd. "I also don't care about that pathetic little stunt you called surfing, or anything 'cool' or 'hip' thing Tecna makes you do anytime soon. Because no matter what, I'll win. I always win. Tell that to her the next time you see her."

Timmy didn't even know what Jonas was talking about, but he still nodded nonetheless, wanting to get out of the situation as soon as he can.

Jonas backed off, and so did his friends. "Good." He simply said as he and his crew walked away. Timmy thought about what he had said, scratching his head in confusion. He had so many questions but only one seemed to stand out the most.

"What was that all about?"

* * *

Meanwhile.

The Winx and the Specialists waited until their bespectacled friend was out of sight after they told him to wait for them outside while they...discuss something. But even after the nerd was out of sight, they still didn't say anything, just standing amongst each other silently with either baffled or surprised faces.

"Okay, first of all, remember when I said I don't think you can turn Timmy into a popular guy?" Musa said to Tecna in particular. Tecna nodded, letting her go on. "Well, I stand corrected. After what he did out there, he has a pretty good chance of becoming one of the most popular guys in Magix High...so, yeah."

Murmurs of agreements could be heard throughout the group, "Yeah, but to be honest, that isn't enough to make him popular enough, at least, for long." Brandon pointed out. "A stunt like that could only give him popularity for at least a week; totally not going to last on prom."

Riven snorted. "That's rich coming from a guy who got popular because of surfing."

"Uh, excuse me, but surfing isn't the only thing that made my schnookums popular!" Stella exclaimed to Riven, clinging to her boyfriend's hand, "He's really, really, really handsome; he's really nice; he's really talented and stuff; and...and-'

"That's enough, darling, you've defended me enough." The brunette boy smiled at his girlfriend as they both shared a quick kiss.

"Anything for my schnookums."

"Anyway..." Sky coughed awkwardly, making the couple blush and grin sheepishly at their public display of affection. "Brandon's right, the surfing competition isn't going to make him that popular. I don't mean to be stereotypical here, but a nerd can't be popular for long."

Musa frowned at the blond, "Of course they can. Tecna is a nerd, or at least, a lowkey nerd. But still a nerd nonetheless."

"Yeah, but Tecna doesn't look anything like a nerd, she looks...I dunno, normal? Fashionable, even." Layla said, "That's why she's been popular since freshman year."

"Okay then, so basically give him a makeover?" Bloom asked.

"Yeah, we're already on it." Brandon smiled, "We're planning on going over to Timmy's place a few hours before the party so that Stella and I can style him up a bit for the, y'know, party."

"Oh, yes!" Stella grinned at this, "Even though I'm more on ladies' fashion, I already have some clothing choices in mind! Also his hairstyle and stuff like that! I know I said he had no chance and all that, but with the right fashionista, like me of course, anything is possible!"

"So that settles it, then." Nabu said, "You guys are giving him a makeover a few hours before the party and at the aforementioned party, he will make some sort of grand appearance as the new Timmy, correct?"

"You've read my mind."

Tecna, who had wandered off for a moment to check on Timmy just in case he got picked on someone or something like that, came back to the group with a frown on her face. "Hey, we should go already."

The Winx and Specialists looked at her, before looking at each other. "What's wrong, Tec?" Musa asked.

She looked around, unsure of whether telling them or not, before sighing. "I just saw Jonas and his friends gang up on Timmy earlier, he didn't harm him or anything. But he did say something to him. I don't know what Jonas said to him, but I know it's not good, and judging by the way Jonas glared at him, it may even be a threat of some sort."

"Yeah, we should probably go."

* * *

 **Hey, yeah, apologies for not updating any story for at least three weeks now. Trust me, I tried. But you know, writer's block, and arm operation, and all that. Oh, and sorry if it's not that good.**

 **So, yeah, this chapter basically explained what will happen next chapter.**

 **I don't feel like typing anymore so, thanks for reading!**


End file.
